


We're in love with the same lady (song fic)

by Theblackfangirl



Series: fun song fics for fairy tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Song fic, flight of the conchords - Freeform, levy and gajeel are just mentioned, mostly just natsu and Sting arguing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Natsu go jogging and find met the girl of their dreams baside off the song "we're both in love with a sexy lady" by flight of the conchords here the link to the song  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beQ9yChEcHw</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in love with the same lady (song fic)

Natsu and Sting were taking their morning jog. It was a everyday thing; that they would get up and exercise. Natsu insisted to String that they stayed in shape. So it was usual for them to be jogging along the the set path, in a comfortable silence.

Both young men were lost in their own thoughts as they ran, that is until Sting noticed a young woman on side of the path looking around lost. Sting elbowed his friend to get his attention pointing to the young woman. Natsu looked and saw her and immediately got interested "lets go see whats up with her." Natsu said to Sting, he only nodded in return.

Both men approached the woman in the blue and white track suite.

"Hey you okay?" Sting asked the woman making her turn around.

"Um..yeah I'm fine I'm just looking for my friend, she ran off somewhere and I think I might have lost her." she started. "You two wouldn't have seen a short girl with, blue short hair running around here she was wearing yellow?" She asked them.

"Nah I don't think so." Sting told her.

"Nope sorry." Natsu answered plainly.

The girl just took a deep breath "Figures...well if you do happen to see her could you tell her she's got a friend looking for her. My name is Lucy by the way."

Both Men smiled, "Sure thing I'm Natsu" Natsu said.

"Sting." Sting told her waving his hand.

Lucy just smiled. "Thanks you very much...I better go and keep looking for her." Then she turned and started to walk off making both men go back into the jog.

As the two got back into their run sting started to talk. "I think I've fallen in love with a girl, it's serious." he told his friend.

Natsu just looked at him questionably but still responded. "Oh, that's great news, Sting, tell me about this girl that's so serious."

Sting shook his head "Well, I don't really know her that much."

Natsu just laughed "Well, that don't sound so serious."

"It's serious, I'm delirious." Sting raised his voice a little at Natsu.

"Sure then is Sounds serious." Natsu put his hands up in defeat.

"Well that's cool, I met a new girl too." Natsu told his friend.

Sting looked at Natsu "Really have you?"

natsu smiled proudly "Yeah."

"One of those girls you met on the 'net?" Sting asked him, he knew Natsu was always on those dating sites trying to find someone to talk to.

Natsu shook his head "No, we really met." he said feeling really good about himself.

"Well, that's great news, what's she like? What does she do?" sting asked really wanting to know.

"All I know, dog, is that she's seems to get lost.

I'm not sure what she does, except she makes me want her. I really want to go on a date with her."

Sting was happy for Natsu finding someone that he actually liked, and on top of that so did he "that sounds great, man, that's sounds great," But then it struck him how was it they both found someone and both decided to talk about her at the same moment. "hey, wait."

"What?" Natsu asked stopping.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but when did you meet this lady?" Sting asked.

"Just then." Natsu said.

"When?" Sting asked.

"Then." said Natsu.

"Right then? sting asked.

"Right then." Natsu said shaking his head.

"Where?" Sting asked getting starting to get frustrated.

"There." Natsu pointed to where they hand just been talking to the woman at.

"Over there?" sting asked wanting to make sure that's they we're talking about the same place.

"Over there." natsu still pointed.

"Over there there?" Sting asked him again.

Natsu responded again rolling his eyes this time "Over there there there."

"Just now?" Sting asked.

"Just now." Natsu responded; and that's when it hit him.

both men took a moment then looked at each other and asked the same question.

"How'd you meet your lady?" 

"I was going for a jog then she seemed lost." Sting explain while he and Natsu started getting back into their job.

"I was running in the area and her friend lost her." Natsu told him.

"Was this about forty seconds ago?" Sting asked still trying to connect the dots.

"No, about forty-three seconds ago." Natsu said sure of himself.

"oh no." was all Sting said.

"no, what?" Natsu asked getting confused about the whole conversation were they talking about the same girl or not. 

Sting looked at Natsu "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, I'm thinking what I'm thinking." Natsu answered.

Placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder he asked him "So you're not thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, 'cause you're thinking I'm thinking what your thinking." Natsu told him.

Sting stopped again. "Are you talking about a girl with a beautiful smile?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded his head.

"Like strawberry wine?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu agreed.

"Blueberry track suit pants?" Sting asked.

"White chocolate skin?" Natsu added this time.

"And socks?" Sting added.

"That sounds like her." Natsu told him.

"Hang on a minute" Sting said looking at Natsu finally putting everything together. "Do you mean the girl we walked up to when we were running in the park just now and she was looking for her blue haired friend?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, that's the girl." 

They both stared at each other not saying anything and started running again.

Until Sting broke the silence again "Was her name Luffy?"

"No," Natsu shook his head. "I think it was Lucy." 

"Her name was Luffy." Sting insisted.

Natsu rolled his eyes "It was Lucy, no girl has the name Luffy."

"It's Luffy." Said Sting.

"It's Lucy." Natsu said. 

"It was Luffy." Said Sting.

"Lucy."

"Luffy."

"Lucy."

"Luffy."

"Lucy her name was Lucy." Natsu insisted.

Natsu just shook his head "Sting, she was looking at me."

"No, she was looking at me." Sting laughed shaking his head in his disbelief of Natsu thinking the girl was looking at him when he was there.

"Sting, she was looking at me, she had her eye on my knee." He said pointing to his knees."

"Dog, I'm sorry, she had her eye on my guns." Sting said flexing his arms.

"Are you loco? She was checking out my buns." Natsu laughed while he turned around to job backwards to Sting to look at his but.

Sting "No, bro, she had her eye on me." he said.

"She had her eye on me." Natsu argued.

"Well, how could she have her eye on both of us?" Sting asked irritated. "Wait a minute, you talking about the girl with the lazy eye?"

taking a moment to think about it Natsu nodded. "I think she might have had a slightly lazy eye."

Both men looked at each other for a moment and just stared at each other "Well if we ever see her again I'm going for it." Sting said. 

"Well here's your chance." Natsu pointing further ahead of them where he saw the girl Lucy and to his surprised their friend Gajeel and a small girl with blue hair that must have been her friend. 

Once they approached the three people they stopped "Hey Gajeel." Natsu smiled at them. 

"Hey again." Sting said to the girl from earlier "Luffy right?" 

She looked at him a chuckled. "No...Actually it's Lucy."

"Ha told you so." Natsu said elbowing Sting.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this one ^.^ thanks for reading   
> xoxo


End file.
